


Lens Flare

by Arasi



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда привычный мир рухнул и на его осколках зарождается новая цивилизация, вариантов не так уж много. Можно найти в настоящем готовую нишу и втиснуться в неё. Можно запереть себя в прошлом, игнорируя тот факт, что его больше нет. А можно найти новое место и новую цель, которые будут по-настоящему твоими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lens Flare

***  
За последний год Хейли выросла. За последние пару месяцев — еще и округлилась. Живота пока не видно, о том, что в Рио Гранде ожидается пополнение, можно догадаться разве что по груди и овалу лица. И, по глазам — они стали злыми. А еще Бен болтает о Хейли без умолку.  
— Давай дальше, — требует Майк.  
Крис зависает, разглядывает бездумно грязный пол. В голове вертится имя белокурой штабистки, с которой целовался Капитан. Джейн? Джанетт? Натали? "Казаново" с Леджером — она играла там. Хейли похожа на неё. Будет похожа, если доживет до совершеннолетия.  
— Хэй! — окликает Бен. — Ты там заснул?  
Крис вздрагивает, когда его бесцеремонно дергают за рукав. Пред глазами стоит Хейли — другая Хейли. Хейли с обложки какого-то журнала о психологии, Хейли и ее болтовня о съемках в "Черном зеркале", Хейли на плакатах "Первого Мстителя". Яркая, живая, настоящая. Идеальная. Ничего общего с тринадцатилетней беременной оборванкой.  
— Семьдесят лет спустя тело Капитана находит Железный Человек, — подсказывает Бен. В голосе явственно слышится ехидство. Продолжать не хочется. Крис молча кивает.  
— А как же Баки? Неужели он просто сдохнет в горах? — уже откровенно издевается Рэнди. — Ах, да, я ж забыл, что вы так и не сняли продолжения.   
Крис поднимается и идет прочь.   
— Брось, Крис! — кричит ему в спину Хейли. — Расскажи лучше про цунами.  
— Расскажи, как появились Горы, ты же был совсем рядом, — вторит ей Бен.   
— Расскажи хоть о чем-то, что было на самом деле, — не унимается Хейли. — Какой смысл пересказывать фильмы, которые уже никто никогда не увидит?!

***  
А ведь природе это пошло на пользу. Подумать только, Нью-Мексико: бескрайние зеленые поля с неуверенно расползающимися рощицами. Лет через пятьдесят, небось, будет лес. Не исключено, кстати, что хвойный — если прав Билл и земная ось действительно сдвинулась. Билл — ученый. И раньше был, и сейчас пытается: говорит много. Вернее, не говорит даже — строит гипотезы. Сам предлагает концепции, сам же их оспаривает. В глубине души надеется, наверное, что видимый лишь ему самому ореол напускной важности позволит избегать дежурства. Или хотя бы не воспринимать себя дежурным, шатаясь с винтовкой вокруг лагеря. Биллу, кстати, везет. Как-то так получается, что его очередь обычно совпадает с бессонницей Йена. Вот и сегодня. Мэнди запустила генератор, обрастает клубком удлинителей, тройников и зарядок розетка и над замызганным абажуром торшера вьется мошкара.   
В такие ночи легко дежурить — лагерь не спит. Кто-то помогает Йену, кто-то просто шатается вокруг. Кто-то даже готов вникать в лекции Билли.  
Сегодня проходили через Санта-Роз. Город, как ни странно почти не пострадал, хотя стоит теперь на гигантском разломе. Перейти его, может, и получится — перекинуть веревки с крыш висящих над пропастью многоэтажек, перетянуть часть пожиток, переправить людей. Но тогда придется бросать машины. Йен решил, нужно искать сужение. Остальные согласились: если через три дня пути к северу разлом не кончится, они вернутся и будут перетаскивать машины по частям. Айк сказал по секрету — каждому, кто готов был слушать, — что именно на это он и надеется. Мол, это будет весело. Мол, надоело уже день за днем кочевать из одного разрушенного города в другой, тем более, что все это ради того, чтобы перейти через Горы и тащиться дальше. Себастиан считает Айка идиотом, но мнение свое предпочитает держать при себе.   
Генератор урчит и фыркает, пахнет бензином, гарью и уютом. Прошлой жизнью. К югу от гор рабочая электроника — даже не богатство — роскошь. Полгода назад Чарли обменял свою машину — живую вполне тойоту — на мобильник и зарядку к нему. Йен не сказал ни слова. Полгода назад, на границе с Мексикой Йен объявил, что их небольшой отряд направляется к Лас-Вегасу, через Горы и дальше на север — в Канаде не было блэкаута.  
— Я вырос в Альбукерке, — ни с того, ни с сего сообщает Ллойд. Не обращается к кому-то конкретному, даже ответа не ждёт. — Думал, пройдём через него.  
Мэнди выныривает из темноты с чашкой чая, присаживается у самого торшера, зябко кутается в замызганное одеяло.  
— Там, говорят, была испанка. Сразу после, — неопределённый жест рукой, — всего. Пару лет назад один парень рассказывал. Вроде, говорил, почти не трясло там, но людей не осталось. Кто-то заразился, кто-то просто сбежал.   
Ллойд пожимает плечами:  
— У меня брат там был, кровельщиком работал, он точно удрал сразу — не любил большие города. И осел, небось, тут где-нибудь. Как пить дать, хорошо устроился — рукастый был.   
Кто-то хмыкает, кто-то сонно кивает. Себастиан молчит. Это почти забавно: тут у всех — братья, родители, друзья, у некоторых даже дети — разбрелись по миру, осели где-то, живут счастливо. Как пить дать — ждут, выйдут однажды навстречу, махнут рукой: проходи мол, оставайся в нашей коммуне, здесь такие как ты нужны. И ведь даже себе признаться стыдно, но хочется верить, хочется знать, что так оно и есть. Ллойда вон брат ждёт, Мэнди — парень (хоть один из них), Йена — трое сыновей с семьями. Живут и здравствуют, несмотря на блэкаут, землетрясения и эпидемии.   
— Я после армии тоже пару лет с друзьями коттеджи строил, — высовывается Йен из-под капота своего форда.   
— Слушай, Йен, а есть что-то, чего ты не делал? — интересуется Айк. Он новенький, всего пару месяцев как прибился, и непонятно, зачем — вечно недоволен.   
— Нет, — ухмыляется Йен, возвращаясь к работе.   
— Я, пока программистом не стал, летом в колледже был вроде как садовником, — сообщает Чарли. Сообщает не впервые, как будто открывая внеочередное собрание группы поддержки: «Привет, я Чарли, и моя профессия после апокалипсиса потеряла смысл», — «Привет Чарли!».  
— А я, ещё в старшей школе, подносы разносила в кафешке, — Мэнди. — Надо было с отцом на ферме работать. Может быть, сейчас пригодилось бы.  
— На кого ты училась? — интересуется Айк. Вся компания заметно оживляется, обнаружив непросвещённого слушателя.  
— На маркетолога, — голос звенит бестолковой бравадой, бесит до зубовного скрежета. Себастиан морщится, слушая уже известные всем, кроме Айка признания:  
— А я юрист.  
— Экономика и финансы, Беркли.  
— Я почти десять лет продавал недвижимость.  
— Дизайнер интерьеров, — припечатывает Айк и тут же спрашивает, вызывая новую волну раздражения: — А ты, Баз?  
— Мыл машины. У отца.  
— Ну, тоже дело, — хмыкает Йен из-под капота. — Всяко лучше, чем расставлять вазочки по полкам.

***  
Солнце неторопливо ползёт из-за горизонта вверх. Под крышей оглушительно чирикают какие-то мелкие птички. Не то воробьи, не то синицы. Может, зяблики? Нужно будет спросить у кого-нибудь. Откуда вообще этот внезапный интерес к орнитологии?   
Вода в тазу уже давно согрелась. Куча грязного тряпья сама себя не постирает. Ленивое ощущение довольства и благополучия — редкое, почти забытое — болтается где-то на краю сознания. Как будто зудит — с непривычки. И кажется, стоит лишь пошевелится — и оно исчезнет.   
— А хорошо, что не начался Ледниковый период, — неуверенно сообщает Крис — на пробу. Тёплый комок в груди никуда не уходит. И это странно, почти пугающе, если бы не было так спокойно.  
Эндрюс пожимает плечами, косится сначала на него, потом — на таз — со значением. Крис неожиданно для себя хмыкает и откидывается спиной на прохладную стену сарая. Стирать решительно не хочется.   
— Все ожидали похолодания. «Послезавтра» — Ледниковый период. «Армагедон» — там тоже, вроде, речь шла о том, что из-за метеорита всё замёрзнет. А ещё «Пекло». И «Сквозь снег» — правда, он так и не вышел…  
Эндрюс задумчиво вертит в пальцах сигарету. Сколько ему лет, интересно? В двенадцатом году, кажется, было за сорок. Сейчас, получается, пятьдесят? А он хорошо держится… Для бывшего учителя математики.  
— «Две тысячи двенадцать», — припечатывает он.  
Крис пару секунд пытается понять, что имелось в виду. Эндрюс довольно хмыкает и поясняет:  
— Фильм. Про конец света. Там похолодания не было. Там было как у нас — землетрясения, разломы всякие и вулканы в неожиданных местах. Только без всей этой электромагнитной фигни.  
— Ты его смотрел! — оживляется Крис.  
— Неа, — Эндрюс щурится, глядя на солнце, становится похожим на кота. Или, может быть, на Джона Кьюсака, постаревшего лет на двадцать. — Трейлер по телевизору крутили. Его — смотрел.  
Уж скорее Земля вернётся на прежнюю орбиту, чем Даг Эндрюс признается, что хоть раз был в кино.  
— Я, кстати, об этом хотел поговорить, — аккуратно затушенный окурок отправляется в ближайшие кусты.  
Крис прикусывает губу. Под внимательным и как будто обвиняющим взглядом становится неуютно. Давешнее спокойствие вытесняет предчувствие выговора.   
— Хватит вешать ребятам лапшу на уши.  
Крис молчит. Эндрюс — что бы он там себе ни надумал — способен высказаться и без наводящих вопросов. Тот достаёт из мятой пачки очередную сигарету, крутит в пальцах, не раскуривая.  
— Ты рассказываешь им свои байки. Супергерои, детективы. Или вон комедии дурацкии… Ты знаешь, что Аарон собрал банду? Ты знаешь, что у них с Майком договорённость? Аарон со своей шпаной запугивают караван, гонят через разлом — прямо на нас, а потом Майк выменивает всё, что они не успели отобрать.   
Крис пожимает плечами. Эндрюс раздражённо сплёвывает в сторону и наконец закуривает.  
— Эти придурки назвали банду «Мстители». Я спросил, кому они мстят и за что. Аарон сказал: «А похрен, звучит круто».   
Крис хмыкает. Хотя смешного, вообще-то мало. В голове всплывает уже привычное «пора валить отсюда». Вот только идти ему, Крису, некуда. И эта мысль тоже привычна и обыденна. Уходить в одиночку — самоубийство. Пристрелят свои же, по ошибке. Прибиться к каравану — вряд ли кто-то захочет кормить лишний рот, который только и может, что травить байки. А в Рио Гранде — свои. Дети, которые повзрослели слишком рано. Дети, которые повзрослели. А он, Крис, повзрослеть не смог.  
— Аарон знает, что делает, — говорит Крис. Фраза кажется картонной, выдранной из очередного фильма, который уже никто никогда не увидит.  
Эндрюс морщится, чует фальшь. Знает, что сказать Крису нечего.   
— Сегодня они просто гоняют каких-то неудачников вдоль разлома. Выскакивают из-за кустов, палят в воздух, оставляют ловушки на заправках, тырят, что плохо лежит, по ночам. Но ведь не всегда так будет. Нарвутся однажды на серьезную банду — перестреляют их. Или перестреляют они. И я не знаю, что хуже.   
Крис неловко поднимается и наконец плюхает в таз одежду. Тряпье, если честно. У Кертиса в "Сквозь снег" костюм был лучше. Пора, наверное, обновить гардероб. Выбраться в центр, пройтись по магазинам. В Санта Фе остались сейчас только детишки с Рио Гранде да коммуна Эндрюса на западе. Да запуганные "Мстителями" неудачники, пытающиеся вернуть себе хоть часть пожиток.   
— Аарону месяц назад исполнилось двадцать три. И он там самый старший, — тихо добавляет Эндрюс, вставая.  
Крис старательно трет белье. Заклепка на джинсах царапает костяшки пальцев. Двадцать три года, вертится в голове. В двадцать три я изображал старшеклассника, пытающегося украсть ответы к экзаменационному тесту.  
— Уходи отсюда, Крис, — бросает Эндрюс.  
А Крис надеется, что ему послышалось.

***  
Придорожное кафе преподносит неприятный сюрприз: Айк наступает на растяжку. Картинка как будто отпечатывается на внутренней стороне век: пустые полки за стойкой, сломанные стулья, золотые искры пылинок в лучах света, пробивающихся через давно разбитые стёкла. И глаза Айка, когда тот понимает, что это конец. У остальных, надо думать, лица не лучше. Бесконечные секунды ничего не происходит, а потом из-под внешней стены взмывает в небо красная сигнальная ракета. Глухой хлопок — и шипение. Как будто кто-то гигантской рукой отжал кнопку «Пауза» на стареньком кассетном магнитофоне.  
По машинам рассаживаются молча, соблюдая давно привычный порядок. Себастиан вытаскивает со дна своего мешка пистолет, проверяет затвор и прячет в нагрудный карман ветровки. На секунду возникает дурацкое желание повертеть его в руках, перекидывая из одной в другую, встать в стойку. Почему-то кажется, что тело до сих пор помнит скупую, строго выверенную пластику Зимнего Солдата. Жаль только, что тогдашние тренировки не научили его стрелять. Красиво целиться — это да. А попадать по мишени пришлось учиться уже у Йена. В условиях дефицита патронов, в компании двух юристов и трёх менеджеров. И целой батареи пустых бутылок очередного брошенного бара где-то в Техасе. С тех пор прошло три года. Бесконечная дорога, новые места день за днём, постепенно меняющийся состав команды и едва ли возможное в этом мире чувство стабильности.   
Форд Йена трогается с места, постепенно набирая скорость. Два пикапа следуют за ним. В кузове тесно, Себастиан сидит, подтянув под себя ноги, чтобы не соприкасаться коленями с Чарли. Солнце печёт голову. Приходится натянуть капюшон. Чарли играет в змейку на мобильном. Мэнди даёт советы. Айк и Фред, похоже, спорят по поводу заряда аккумулятора. Себастиан делает вид, что спит. Все делают вид, что в кафе ничего не произошло.  
Никто не замечает, когда разлом заканчивается. Только что была по левую руку трещина — а теперь нет. Йен притормаживает, сворачивает влево. Солнце садится за горизонт, караван ползёт на запад. Впереди змеится неизвестное шоссе.   
— Дорога в ад, — мрачно шутит Фред. И поясняет: — Вылезем туда как раз к закату. Разгонимся и улетим в темноте в очередную щель.  
Ллойд — их водитель — тормозит. Рядом останавливается Билл. Пока Йен объезжает окрестности, разжигают костёр и начинают готовить. Вокруг простирается равнина. Пожухлая трава, редкие кустики. Если влезть на крышу машины, можно разглядеть рваный силуэт города, высвеченный заходящим солнцем. Полдня пути. Может, меньше — если шоссе окажется проездным.  
Они тут как на ладони.  
— Но это ведь хорошо? — неуверенно спрашивает Джек. — Если кто-то попытается напасть, он не сможет подойти незамеченным.  
Йен пожимает плечами.   
За те четыре года, что Себастиан путешествует с караваном — живёт в нём, лучше сказать — многое было. Ломались машины, болели ребята, не хватало лекарств и еды, встречались воры, ещё чаще — просто озлобленные запуганные люди. Были споры, ссоры, драки, перестрелки. Были ночи дежурств, ночи нервного изматывающего ожидания неприятностей, были уютные посиделки у торшера и разговоры ни о чём, когда можно молча наслаждаться ощущением непоколебимого спокойствия. Было и иначе: когда одиннадцать человек, затушив костёр после торопливого ужина, молча сидят, привалившись к медленно остывающим бокам машин, и ждут рассвета. Так уже было, правда. И не раз. А потом жизнь возвращалась в привычную колею и ползла дальше вслед за синим фордиком Йена. Может, и в этот раз пронесёт…  
Себастиан просыпается резко, как от толчка. Как будто кто-то выплеснул в лицо ледяную воду. Ночной холод пробирает до костей. Тело кажется чужим и непослушным. Что-то выдернуло его из зябкой дремоты. Шорох или скрип? Шаги?   
Справа от него Мэнди:  
— Ты слышал?  
Себастиан кивает, пытаясь незаметно размять плечи. Бампер пикапа болезненно упирается в спину. Пистолет как будто потяжелел за прошедшие часы, весит, небось, тонну, выворачивается из непослушных пальцев, с оглушительным скрежетом проходится дулом по решётке радиатора. Себастиан вздрагивает, замирает. Кладёт оружие на землю рядом, принимается растирать затекшие ноги. Не хватало ещё, чтобы мышцу свело.  
А потом где-то за спиной гремит выстрел. И сразу за ним: «По машинам!» — Йена.  
Стреляют, похоже со всех сторон. Мелькают перед глазами вспышки, со звоном лопается стекло ближайшего пикапа. Себастиан пригибается, ныряет в сторону, впечатывается с разгону в дверь форда, краем глаза отмечая, как вспыхивает приборная панель. Машина вздрагивает дёргается вперёд. Себастиан почти повисает на ручке задней двери, вваливаясь внутрь уже на ходу.  
Йен тормозит через пару минут. Как-то неестественно приваливается к рулю, замирает, откидывается назад и с силой бьёт кулаком по клаксону. Раз, ещё один, ещё. Зовёт остальных, понимает Себастиан.   
— Мы возвращаемся, — говорит Йен. Голос глухой и чужой как будто. — Меня ранили.  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Себастиан. Адреналин всё ещё стучит в висках. Сердце скачет, болезненно ударяясь о рёбра. За спиной палят. Кто-то кричит. Йен слепо шарит по двери и буквально вываливается из машины. Стоит, опираясь на крышу, напряжённо вглядываясь в грохочущую темноту.  
— Нужно остановить кровь, — говорит он. И совсем тихо добавляет: — Не знаю.  
Всполох взрыва разрывает темноту, оставаясь белой кляксой под веками. Йен матерится.  
— Может, просто канистра, — говорит Себастиан, вылезая из машины. — Билли вечно оставляет их в кузове.  
Но даже отсюда видно, что пикап горит. Не взорвался, конечно, и то ладно. Йен пошатываясь бредёт к багажнику. Роется в вещах, подсвечивая себе карманным фонариком. Заводится второй пикап, буквально прыгает с места, в свете фар тёмными пятнами мелькают силуэты. Резкий поворот, выстрелы, кажется, хлопок лопающейся шины. Йен захлопывает багажник и неловко ковыляет к задней двери. С видимым усилием впихивает себя внутрь и, кажется, вытягивается на сидении плашмя. Пикап уходит в занос и заваливается на бок.  
— Надо ехать, быстрее, — говорит Йен. — Я перетяну рану, но этого не достаточно.   
Себастиан садится за руль, форд резко стартует, оставляя за спиной постепенно затихающую перестрелку. Через несколько минут они выскакивают на шоссе. Йен не возражает, только сдавленно ругается, пытаясь перевязать ногу. Себастиан с запозданием понимает, что водительское сидение насквозь пропиталось кровью.  
В город въезжают, когда небо за спиной уже начинает светлеть. Несколько раз приходится съезжать с шоссе, чтобы объехать трещины. Йен сначала бормочет что-то себе под нос, потом затихает. Себастиан не оборачивается — ему страшно, и он ничем не может помочь. Йен хлопает его по плечу, когда слева мелькает знак с названием — покосившийся, грязный с размашисто выведенным «Рио Гранде» поверх того, что там было раньше. Наверное, это хорошо. Наверное, там остались люди. Наверное, они помогут. А если нет — в городе есть аптека, есть возможность укрыться и переждать. А Йен — он выдержит. Он выкарабкается, соберёт новую команду, дойдёт до Лас-Вегаса, выиграет Гонку. Он сильный, он всё может.  
Центральная улица завалена камнями — похоже на баррикаду. Приходится свернуть. Себастиан въезжает во двор не то школы, не то медицинского центра и едва не сбивает выскочившую под колёса девчонку — лет десять, не больше. Бампер со скрежетом проходится по бордюру. Йен молчит — и это плохо.  
Парень на крыльце целится в машину из винтовки. И выглядит при этом ошарашенным донельзя. Ещё четверо высовываются из-за угла. У двоих пистолеты, ещё двое — с бейсбольными битами.  
— Мне нужна твоя одежда и мотоцикл? — издевательски хихикает девчонка, так и не соизволившая убраться подальше от форда.   
Себастиан оглядывается назад: Йен дышит еле слышно, комкает обрывок бинта в руках.  
— Тут есть врач? Моему другу нужна помощь.  
Дети подтягиваются ближе. Парню с винтовкой — по повадкам за главного тут он — на вид лет восемнадцать. Остальным — меньше.   
— А что нам за это будет? — спрашивают откуда-то сбоку. — Оставишь тачку?  
— Лучше, — говорит Себастиан. — Я могу починить вашу, — кивок в сторону развалюхи у стены здания. — Или вон ту.  
Вторая — бывший восемь лет назад новым мерседес — вызывает у детей явно больше энтузиазма. В голове проносится, что мерседес напичкан электроникой под завязку, там заменой соленоида не ограничиться. И вряд ли удастся найти нужные запчасти. Но Йен справится, у него всегда получалось.  
— Я автомеханик, — добавляет Себастиан, вылезая из машины. — Могу и свою оставить. Нужен врач.  
Звук работающего мотора кажется неуместно громким. Преисполненный собственной важности, парень с винтовкой деловито проходится вдоль машины. Небось, не видел ни одной живой после конца света. Причмокивает губами и бросает своим:  
— Зовите Криса, и пусть тащит аптечку.  
Пацан с бейсбольной битой скрывается за углом здания, остальные по-хозяйски подходят ближе. Разглядывают вмятину на капоте, дырки от пуль в передней пассажирской двери, равнодушно кивают на Йена. Себастиан мнется, переступая с ноги на ногу, теребит попрежнему болтающийся в кармане куртки пистолет.  
Из-за угла неторопливо выруливают трое девчонок, за ними — посыльный с битой и изрядно помятый мужик: одежда явно с чужого плеча, протертая и даже не пыльная — просто замызганная, волосы до плеч с проседью, неровно остриженная борода. Глаза голубые и ошарашенные.  
— Себастиан, — говорит Крис.  
— Крис, — говорит Себастиан.   
— Ты его знаешь? — спрашивает парень с винтовкой.   
Крис перекладывает потрепанный мешок из одной руки в другую, продолжая бестолково пялиться. Пацан с битой дергает его за рукав, в машине вздрагивает и снова затихает Йен.  
— Знаю, — отвечает Крис. — Он — Баки.  
Дети как один хмурятся — кто непонимающе, кто с подозрением. Крис все так же ошарашенно пробирается через незаметно собравшуюся во дворе толпу.  
— То есть тачки он чинить не умеет? — ехидно уточняет кто-то.   
Главный щурится хищно и как будто наигранно, поднимает винтовку. Себастиан рывком ныряет обратно в машину, едва не прищемив чьи-то пальцы дверью. Форд срывается вперед, снова проходясь бампером по бордюру. Кто-то с визгом отпрыгивает от капота.  
— Разворачивайся, — командует невесть откуда взявшийся в пассажирском кресле Эванс.  
Себастиан пытается переключиться на реверс, чуть не выламывая непослушный рычаг. Шины визжат по асфальту, в нос бьет запах не то паленой резины, не то полетевшей коробки передач.  
— За воротами направо и во двор, — говорит Эванс, пристегиваясь. И еще: — Кажется, твой друг умер. Мне жаль.

***  
Себастиан работает сосредоточено и молча. Сонную полуденную тишину нарушает только звук разрубающей почву лопаты и шорох ссыпаемой в ровную кучку земли. Короткий замах, толчок, Себастиан упирается ногой, налегает всем корпусом, отбрасывает следующую порцию вбок. Еле заметный шаг в сторону — и повторить. По субъективному ощущению времени, длится это не меньше часа. Глубина ямы — от силы полметра. Для могилы — недостаточно.  
В две лопаты было бы быстрее, но в багажнике нашлась только одна, а возвращаться в город Себастиан отказался наотрез.  
— Недалеко от школы есть кладбище, — сообщает Крис.  
Себастиан вздрагивает, останавливается и замирает, тяжело опираясь на черенок лопаты. Как будто ждал повода передохнуть.  
— Когда всё началось, мы там хоронили всех, — продолжает Крис. Вылезает из машины, оставляет дверь распахнутой, присаживается на капот. — Сначала рыли могилу для каждого. А после второй волны землетрясений и блэкаута в городе была паника, многих просто затоптали на улицах, и через неделю, знаешь, появился запах. Жуткий просто. Серьёзно. И Энни — школьная медсестра — сказала, нужно что-то делать, не то придут крысы. И мы — все парни старше пятнадцати — рыли одну большую яму. А потом в каких-то жутких полиэтиленовых комбинезонах и респираторах таскали туда трупы. И после эпидемии так же. Энни все пыталась вести списки, не знаю только, сохранились ли они.  
Себастиан смотрит себе под ноги, задумчиво ковыряя землю носком ботинка. И не поймёшь — толи слушает, толи просто задумался о своём.  
— Хочешь, я тебя сменю? — интересуется Крис. За прошедший субъективный час, кажется, в четвёртый раз.   
Себастиан хмурится и коротко качает головой:  
— Я сам.  
Крис пожимает плечами и заглядывает в машину. Впрочем, и ему есть чем заняться. Чехлы на сидениях почти новые, хотя, видимо, сняты с другой машины. На то, чтобы распутать все крепления на водительском кресле уходит добрых полчаса. Если не обращать внимания на тяжёлый стадковатый запах крови, висящий в салоне, Крис практически наслаждается происходящим. Скачет от водительской двери к пассажирской, дёргает рычаги, наклоняя кресло то так, то этак, распутывает узлы. В голове вертится мысль, что ведь раньше никогда не снимал с сидений чехлов. Лет в тринадцать видел, кажется, как у одного из приятелей отец «одевал» свою развалюху.   
Себастиан копает. И, учитывая, что против крисова произвола он не возражает, можно считать, что идея одобрена.   
Крис перебирается назад, открывает багажник, складывает спинку сидения, разбираясь с очередным узлом. Работать в тишине решительно невозможно, а говорить при полном игноре неловко. Смешно, ей Богу. Столько лет говорил, терпел и дружелюбные подначивания, и открытое пренебрежение, а тут вдруг не выходит.  
— Мы всегда хоронили своих у дороги, — неожиданно сообщает Себастиан.  
Крис вздрагивает, прикладываясь локтем об угол ящика, занимающего едва не половину набитого под завязку багажника — неужто генератор? — неловко выглядывает наружу. Себастиан, кажется, продвинулся ещё на полметра. Сидит на краю ямы, упершись взглядом в накрытый курткой труп.  
— Йен с самого начала ходил по стране. Не задерживался нигде дольше, чем на пару дней. Я примкнул к каравану только четыре года назад.   
— У дороги хоронить удобнее? — уточняет Крис.  
— У дороги, знаешь, душа, вроде как, может идти дальше, — короткий смешок, — с нами одно время ездил священник, — смущённая пауза. — И удобнее. Да.  
Поднимается и продолжает прерванное занятье. Крис наконец развязывает последнее крепление и тащит чехлы к ручью.   
Кровь расползается в воде бурыми кляксами. Крис неспеша полощет синий вельвет в надежде, что пятна сойдут сами собой. До машины отсюда метров двадцать. Из-за ровной кучки земли то и дело выныривает тёмная голова. Наклон, рывок, и очередная горсть земли. Кто бы мог подумать, Себастиан Стэн…  
Он изменился за эти годы. Осунулся, огрубел. Тогда был стройный и гибкий. Подвижный. Неловкий местами. А теперь в голову лезет только дурацкое слово «скупой». На движения, на мимику, на жесты. На слова и на эмоции, хотя это наметилось раньше. Кажется, он раздался в плечах. Стал крепким, жилистым. Ушла мягкость черт, заострились скулы, губы как будто посерели, поблекли на запылившемся лице. Только глаза остались яркими. Яркими и злыми — как у Хейли, как у Майка. Как у Аарона, которого, небось, никто не похоронит.  
Крис дергает отяжелевший клубок ткани из стороны в сторону, мнёт его руками, комкает, расправляет снова. Слабое течение еле заметно тянет вправо. Вдоль противоположного берега, заросшего высокой травой, неторопливо проплывает причудливо изогнутая коряга. Десять лет назад, небось, на её месте был бы старый башмак или пластиковый контейнер.  
Отжать чехлы удаётся только по одному. Вода заливает кроссовки, затекает в рукава. Крис сдавленно ругается, раскладывая результат своих трудов на капоте. Из ямы выныривает стриженый затылок Стэна. Потом ещё горсть земли. Снова затылок. Кто его стриг, интересно.  
Кровь на резиновых ковриках запеклась сплошной коркой. Тоже приходится снимать и тащить к ручью. Возвращаясь, Крис обнаруживает Себастиана ровняющим аккуратный холмик могилы.   
— Куда мы дальше? — спрашивает Крис.  
Себастиан разворачивается резко, настороженный, ощетинившийся, готовый ударить. Зимний солдат. Полгода не дождался своей лучшей роли.  
— Мы?  
— Это удобнее, — говорит Крис. — Вдвоем проще.  
Давно забытое ощущение важности момента накатывает волной. Под внимательным и цепким взглядом становится вдруг неловко и за отросшую шевелюру, и за поношенную одежду. Хочется ляпнуть что-нибудь из разряда "я с тобой до конца". Себастиан молчит, и то, что он не оценит шутки, очевидно. Солнце нещадно палит, пара зеленых стрекоз пролетает над машиной и уносится к ручью. Момент уходит. Себастиан отмирает, кивает коротко, идет убирать лопату.  
— На севере не было блэкаута, — говорит он. — Мы едем в Лас Вегас, это единственный проход через Горы. В качестве платы за вход можно либо отдать машину, либо поучаствовать в Гонке. Я не хочу идти в Канаду пешком, а для Гонки мне нужен навигатор. 

***  
Билли как-то пытался подсчитать примерное количество выживших. Хотя бы в тех местах, где проходил их караван. Он с достойным лучшего применения упорством выискивал путеводители и справочники, выписывал в помятую тетрадь данные о численности населения, опрашивал народ в коммунах. По его подсчетам выходило, что блэкаут, раскол Североамериканской тектонической плиты и последовавшие за этим эпидемии пережил один из десяти. Наверное, учитывая, что центральная часть Америки и практически все восточное побережье стерты с лица земли, можно считать, что результаты завышены. Что ж, пусть будет один из пятнадцати. Этакий естественный отбор. Самые здоровые, сильные, выносливые. Те, кто не позволит человечеству загнуться. Жалкие тридцать миллионов, разбросанные по территории Северной Америки. Лучшие из лучших. Тридцать миллионов плюс двое неудачников на форде — в качестве бонуса. Стоит признать, в этом есть своя ирония...  
— Я слышал, на севере трясло чуть ли не два года подряд, — бормочет Крис. — А еще вулканы.  
Себастиан пожимает плечами, не отрывая глаз от грунтовки.   
— Я слышал — разговаривал с парнем из Орегона — на Аляске разрабатывают нефтяное месторождение.  
Крис хмыкает. Все эти "я слышал" — просто новая форма детской игры в "когда я вырасту": я слышал, в Канаде спасли сервера Гугла и на мощностях какой-то компьютерной фирмы создали искин. Я слышал, в Вашингтоне отстроили Белый дом, приглашают всех на выборы. Я слышал в Голливуде восстановили пару камер, снимают новый супергеройский фильм. Проводят кастинг на роль Капитана Америки.  
Крис разворачивает достанную из бардачка карту, разглядывает, вчитывается в заметки на полях. Карта — тоже идея Билли. Это он предложил отмечать поселения и изменения рельефа. Разлом Санта Роз прочерчен черным маркером, дальше до Вегаса пометок нет.  
За окном чахлые деревца сменяются проплешинами полей. На горизонте маячат Горы. Если Крис прав, по предгорьям можно объехать очередную трещину.   
— Если про наше время однажды снимут фильм, его назовут "Унесенные ветром", — говорит Крис.   
— Вместо Вивьен Ли в платье из занавесок будет твой пра-правнук в голубых лосинах из брошенного супермаркета?  
Крис смеется, становясь похожим на себя прежнего. Вчера он подстригся. Нашел в пустом Фармингтоне парикмахерскую. Проторчал там добрый час, орудуя ножницами, вернулся еще страшнее, чем уходил, заставил подогнать форд и запустить генератор, подключил машинку — и за пятнадцать минут как будто состриг прошедшие восемь лет. Переоделся — и хоть сейчас в промо-тур. Только виски седые и шрам на правой щеке.  
Себастиан отвлекается от дороги и чуть не налетает на камень.   
— Давно, в самом начале еще, местный учитель физики объяснял про блэкаут, — задумчиво говорит Крис. — Мол, электромагнитный импульс просто стер все. Электроника сгорела, пленки размагнитились, диски — тоже. Я тогда пытался осознать — не получилось. Мили засвеченной пленки, тонны пустых дисков. Горы мертвых компьютеров. Ни одного целого байта информации, ни одного кадра.  
— Все не так плохо, — рассеянно перебивает Себастиан. — С севера везут мобильники и какую-то ерунду вроде тетриса.   
Крис замолкает, разглядывая пейзаж за окном. И Себастиан чувствует что-то сродни облегчению от того, что не нужно продолжать этот разговор. Обсуждать кино с Крисом неуютно. Отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия — все это уже было, как по учебнику. Принятие пришло через год после апокалипсиса на разоренной заправке где-то на границе Теннесси. Пришлось перерыть целую кучу мусора, чтобы обнаружить две просроченных банки с консервированными персиками. На выходе Себастиан налетел на стеллаж с дисками, обрушив на пол груду разноцветных коробок. Взгляд выхватил расколотое лицо Натали Портман на обложке DVD, и Себастиан не почувствовал ничего.  
— Если бы ты мог сохранить для потомков что-то одно из своей фильмографии, — спрашивает Крис, как будто подслушав мысли, — что бы это было? "Черный лебедь"? "Короли"?  
Себастиан молчит. В голове пусто, кажется, стоит заглушить мотор, и будет слышно, как одна за другой падают костяшки домино: неловкое, неудобное осознание того, что он, Себастиан Стэн, соскучился по кино, накатывает волной. Восемь лет, черт возьми. Он восемь лет учился жить без этой мысли. Три дня в обществе Эванса — и мы возвращаемся к исходной точке.   
— Я много думал об этом, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Крис. — Фильм для потомков. Не в том смысле, что твоя лучшая или любимая роль. А тот из фильмов с твоим участием, который позволил бы отразить эпоху. Что-то характерное. Что-то значимое. Такое, как "Побег из Шоушенка", "Властелин колец", "Матрица" или "Титаник".  
— То есть ты предлагаешь оценить мою фильмографию по меркам великих? — усмехается Себастиан.  
Крис неуверенно улыбается в ответ:  
— Вроде того.   
Машина дергается — Себастиан обруливает очередной валун.  
— Я бы взял "Мстителей", — говорит Крис. — Это не значит, что они гениальны, просто знаешь, по сути это отправная точка для целой вселенной. Я имею в виду, если смотреть на проект в глобальном смысле. Через сто лет или двести, если кто-то спросит, что было значимого в мировом кинематографе в начале третьего тысячелетия, нельзя будет не упомянуть чего-то настолько масштабного. Хотя бы исходя из финансовых затрат.  
В серых глазах пляшут веселые искры, воспринимать тираду серьезно не получается. Губы невольно расползаются в улыбке. Крис удовлетворенно хмыкает, откидываясь в кресле.  
— Ну так как? Твой самый значимый фильм в контексте мировой истории?  
— Ты "Трассу 60" смотрел? — ехидно уточняет Себастиан.   
— Смотрел. Много Олдмэна и, могу поспорить, ни секунды тебя.  
— Зато там была дельная мысль, что лучший фильм — это тот, которого у тебя не было.  
Крис снова смеется. Потом совсем без перехода становится серьезным, зависает, глядя в окно. Ничего примечательного там не наблюдается.   
— Значит, "Другая война", — задумчиво тянет он. — Вот парадокс. Конец света сделал из гипотетически неплохого фильма — великий.

***  
Есть вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно. Правда, после восьми лет без центрального отопления, огонь и вода к ним вряд ли относятся. Зато Себастиан Стэн, присосавшийся к торчащему из развороченного заправочного автомата шлангу, — вполне. Прямо перед ним ровным рядком выстроились восемь канистр и дюжина пластиковых бутылок — даже если в Вегасе действительно в ходу патроны или соль, обменять бензин на любую иную валюту не составит труда. Во всяком случае, если получится его добыть.  
Себастиан давится, сует шланг в заботливо подсунутую канистру и яростно отплевывается. Крис присаживается на корточки, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как наполняется емкость.   
— В следующий раз твоя очередь, — сообщает Себастиан. — А я буду стоять над душой и отпускать пошлые комментарии.  
Крис перебрасывает шланг в следующую канистру, честно пытаясь изобразить раскаяние. Себастиан усмехается. Тишину нарушает журчанье и истеричный щебет какой-то пичуги, угнездившейся под крышей разоренного киоска. От запаха бензина с непривычки кружится голова.  
— Тут совсем нет машин? — интересуется Себастиан.  
Крис рассеянно пожимает плечами:  
— Тут много разломов, к востоку от Санта Фе. Те, кто идет в Вегас, стараются обходить эти места по западному побережью.  
Себастиан хмыкает:  
— Нет уж, никакого побережья. Я видел цунами.  
Говорить об этом не хочется, но, пожалуй, надо. Себастиан выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет и разочарованно убирает обратно — учитывая количество канистр и фактически открытый резервуар, курить тут действительно не стоит. С сомнением окидывает взглядом окрестности, останавливается на Крисе. Смотрит пару секунд, задумчиво прищурившись, потом, видимо, решившись, продолжает:  
— В Нью-Йорке все началось с землетрясения. Не сильного. Все рванули прочь из города. Я попал в первую волну эвакуации. Единственную, по факту. Блэкаут случился, когда мы были под Филадельфией. Вся колонна встала, связи не было. Военные, вроде, собирались разбить лагерь прямо там, кто-то пошел в город. Я пошел вниз по побережью. Скоро начались землетрясения — серьезные. За ними пришло цунами. Мы тогда были в Уилмингтоне. Кто выжил, пошел дальше.  
Крис вопросительно кивает на последнюю пустую бутылку. Себастиан только разводит руками: больше тары нет, кто ж знал, что удастся найти нетронутую заправку. Тем более после стольких неудач.  
— Два года я бродил с места на место, — заканчивает Себастиан, — еще два жил на севере Техаса. Йен проходил через нашу коммуну. У него были машины, генератор и цель.  
— Какая? — спрашивает Крис.   
Себастиан пожимает плечами:  
— Тогда — Мексика, потом — Колумбия, потом — Вегас.  
-А после Вегаса?  
Еще один неопределенный жест:  
— Может, Сибирь? Я слышал, из Аляски теперь можно дойти туда по суше.

Крис трогается рывком, и Себастиан недовольно косится в его сторону — опасается за сохранность коробки. Как будто нарочно подтверждая его подозрения, форд фыркает и едва не глохнет при переходе на вторую передачу. Рычаг, кажется, заедает. Обороты двигателя скачут как попало, левая педаль проседает с противным щелчком. Ей богу, развалюха.  
— Ты вообще когда-нибудь ездил на механике? — интересуется Себастиан, и не дожидаясь ответа (он очевиден), бросает: — Теперь ты рассказывай.  
Впереди маячит развилка, Крис выруливает на восемьдесят девятое шоссе и едва не налетает на упавший поперёк дороги рекламный щит. На выцветшем пластике угадывается фотография Большого Каньона.   
— Я был в Лос-Анджелесе, — говорит Крис, обруливая преграду по обочине. — Сначала был блэкаут. Никто не знал, что это и что делать. Всё просто отключилось. Ни связи, ни транспорта. На улицах говорили, мол, нужно просто подождать — и всё починят. Я психанул, умудрился купить у какого-то мексиканца его машину, тойота, вроде, старше меня, наверное — он, вроде, там что-то заменил. Она ехала, и бензина был полный бак. И я рванул на запад. Хотел убедиться, что это не повсеместно. Хотел доехать до Бостона, найти своих.   
Себастиан молча следит за дорогой. Между бровями залегла особая трагическая складочка. На секунду Крису становится смешно — от того, насколько вся ситуация напоминает малобюджетный фильм-катастрофу. Картонные декорации, поваленные на пустые магистрали, старые машины и пара звёзд-однодневок, пытающихся выжать из зрителя слезу.   
— На выезде из Санта Фе я пробил колесо. Попытался найти другую машину, но тут начались землетрясения. Кто-то бежал из города, кто-то наоборот прятался по домам. Мне бежать было некуда — так я оказался в Рио Гранде. Была целая толпа народу. Дети в основном. Там ведь поблизости ещё одна школа, и детский сад, кажется. Куча детей, мелкие даже имён своих не знали. Обезумевшие родители, пытающиеся найти кого-то. В общем, я остался. Думал, на неделю, просто помочь. А потом снова затрясло. Выжило от силы тысячи две. И большая часть ушла на юг. Я — нет.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Себастиан.  
Крис пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, я мог помочь. Мог сделать что-то важное, спасти жизни, — от того, как пафосно это звучит, хочется поморщиться. Крис раздражённо фыркает и поясняет: — Там была Энни. Медсестра. Я остался из-за неё. Она умерла через два года во время второй эпидемии. Кажется, это был грипп или что-то вроде.  
Себастиан молчит. Крис опускает козырёк — от бьющего в глаза солнца слезятся глаза. Ощущение нереальности, надуманности истории маячит на краю сознания, и Крис цепляется за него, привычно отгоняя воспоминания.   
— Так что с Гонкой? — спрашивает он. — Думаешь, эта колымага имеет шанс не развалиться на полпути?  
Себастиан криво улыбается:  
— Что ты! Элеонор нас с тобой переживёт!   
— Элеонор? Она, знаешь ли, слегка не Шелби Мустанг.  
— А я слегка не Николас Кейдж.  
— Будем считать это хорошим знаком.

***  
«Я не могу быть тем, кем я был», — думает Себастиан, натягивая одеяло под подбородок. «Я не могу быть тем, кем я хотел стать», — рычаг заедает, и никак не выходит откинуть водительское сидение до конца. «Чёртов Эванс со своими разговорами о кино, — думает Себастиан. — Чёртов разработчик, сконструировавший чёртов форд таким образом, чтобы водитель не имел возможности вытянуть ноги».  
«Я не могу быть тем, кем я был, — мешается, зудит в висках фраза. — Я не могу быть тем, кем хотел стать».   
«И я не собираюсь просто умереть», — бормочет Себастиан себе под нос, пытаясь упереть согнутое колено в руль. Неужели это так сложно — найти своё место в мире? Неизвестный конструктор, работавший над салоном форда, должен кататься по полу от смеха, борясь с приступом икоты. Стремление обрести комфорт на дурацком сидении кажется ещё менее перспективным, чем полуночные размышления о смысле жизни.  
Перекинуть ноги на пассажирское кресло удаётся ценой пары синяков. Ей богу, пустяк. Себастиан с наслаждением вытягивается, пытаясь одновременно подоткнуть под себя одеяло. Если Крис соизволит вернуться в машину, без боя он своё место не получит…  
Крис лежит на капоте, закинув руки под голову. Смотрит на звёзды, как будто ничего интереснее в жизни не видел. Может, тоже ищет свой смысл?  
Одеяло сползает с плеч, Себастиан подхватывает его, едва не ударив локтем по клаксону. Всё просто, думает он. Смысл жизни, цель, истина, если хотите, — они где-то рядом. Нужно просто собраться, запастись бензином и едой, захватить пачку сигарет, проверить ремень генератора и заменить свечи — и отправляться в дорогу. И ни в коем случае не останавливаться — даже если однажды окажется, что дорога и есть смысл.  
Интересно, думает Себастиан, что скажет об этом Крис. Крис несколько раз хлопает ладонью по лобовому стеклу и кричит:  
— Хватит ворочаться, Себ! Вылезай сюда — капот ещё тёплый.

— Знаешь, о чём я думал? — спрашивает Крис, когда Себастиан присаживается рядом.   
В последнюю ночь к югу от гор палатку решили не ставить. И костёр не разводить. А заодно не пользоваться фонариком и не разговаривать громче необходимого. Слишком близко Город. Слишком велика вероятность нарваться на неприятности. Крис по-прежнему смотрит на звёзды — спокойный, расслабленный, уютный. Полоска кожи над ремнём джинсов как будто светится в темноте. Там нет загара, думает Себастиан некстати. Заползает выше, вытягивается рядом, подсовывая свёрнутое одеяло под голову. Под поясницей действительно тепло.  
— Я думал о Вегасе. То, что о нём говорят. То, как говорят. Якобы ночью на улицах горит свет. Никто не ночует на открытом воздухе, палатки можно ставить только в определённых местах, можно даже снять номер в отеле. Якобы они пытаются восстановить водоснабжение — от горячих источников на северных склонах. Якобы они расчистили девяносто третье шоссе аж до Твин Фолс и предоставляют охрану торговым караванам.   
Себастиан вытягивает руки по швам, упираясь ладонями в капот — тёплый в середине, холодный с краю. Крис поворачивает голову, окидывает Себастиана быстрым и как будто настороженным взглядом, возвращается к созерцанию неба.  
— А ещё игры, ставки. Бои без правил. Гонка. Карты. Рулетка. Полуголые девицы, танцующие на барной стойке — могу поспорить. Сплетни, слухи. Чем чёрт не шутит — может, даже какая-то альтернатива СМИ. Всё как раньше, понимаешь? Ну или во всяком случае звучит так. Как будто можно прийти, выиграть Гонку и стать звездой.   
— Зачем ты пересказывал детям фильмы? — спрашивает Себастиан невпопад.  
— Чтобы оставить что-то после себя.   
Себастиан хмыкает. Крис, видимо, пытается пожать плечами, не вынимая ладоней из-под затылка.  
— Каждый человек хочет оставить что-то после себя. Память, которая не умрёт вместе с ним. Так было всегда — живопись, музыка, литература. Мы с тобой выбрали кино. Мы с тобой и ещё тысячи, или, не знаю, миллионы людей. А сейчас большая часть из них погибла. И кино — погибло. И принять этот факт, просто оставить всё в прошлом — означает забыть их всех. И себя тоже — забыть.  
Небо молчит. Звёзды — даже не точки — маленькие кляксы — смотрят пристально и насмешливо. Как он вообще выжил? — спрашивают они. Как не загнулся под гнётом бесполезных теперь идеалов? Как пронёс через весь этот ад свою наивную мечту?  
— Раньше все жили ради будущего, Себ. Теперь — ради куска хлеба и коробка спичек. Но это не жизнь. Это существование.  
— Некоторые, — тихо произносит Себастиан, — умеют жить ради того, чтобы жить.  
Крис приподнимается, вытягивая руки вдоль туловища. Себастиан замирает, чувствуя невесомое неслучайное прикосновение к запястью. Сердце стучит где-то в горле. Небо наваливается бесконечным пятнистым куполом.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Крис. — Ты так умеешь?  
Пальцы проходятся по руке тепло и щекотно. Крис по-прежнему смотрит вверх, задумчиво прикусив губу. Себастиан отвечает:  
— Я учусь.

***  
— Для получения временной прописки сроком на неделю вы можете заплатить единовременный взнос, отработать его в составе строительной бригады или принять участие в одном из следующих развлекательных мероприятий… — заученным текстом выдаёт представитель «пограничной службы».  
У парней на заставе — одинаковый серый и относительно чистый камуфляж. Оружие — огнестрел — у каждого. У молодых ребят, выглядывающих со сколоченной из разномастных досок двухметровой обзорной вышки, — винтовки и, кажется, автоматы. У бородатого, похожего на байкера охранника — револьвер и два глока — в набедренной кобуре и за поясом. У «представителя» — дробовик на плече, пухлая тетрадь под мышкой, целая батарея канцелярских принадлежностей в нагрудных карманах и стопка замызганных картонок в руках. Похоже, первыми после Апокалипсиса оправились бюрократы.  
— Единовременный взнос? — коротко уточняет Себастиан.  
«Представитель» прерывается на полуслове, косится на них с явным неодобрением. Байкер за его спиной прячет ухмылку в бороде.  
— Баррель бензина для группы не более десяти человек с одним транспортным средством, — многозначительная пауза. — Тридцать два галлона или сто шестьдесят литров.  
«Да вы тут все с ума посходили», — почти выпаливает Крис.   
Себастиан легко пихается локтем и отвечает за двоих:  
— У нас есть машина, мы будем участвовать в Гонке.  
Байкер заметно оживляется, разглядывая форд. Его начальник кивает нейтрально и, продолжая смотреть куда-то вдаль, как по суфлёру зачитывает:  
— Администрация города Нью-Вегас информирует вас о том, что все средства, полученные в результате проведения еженедельной Гонки, идут на восстановление городской инфраструктуры, а также на поддержание и расширение транспортной системы по обе стороны от Гор. Если вы хотите сделать пожертвование в пользу города…  
Крис не слушает. Он балансирует где-то на грани ужаса и восторга от столкновения с цивилизацией.  
— Ваши имена? — спрашивает начальник, раскрывая расчерченную как журнал посещений тетрадь.  
— Крис Эванс, — говорит Крис.  
— Что, тот самый? — радостно интересуется байкер.  
Крис давится воздухом, Себастиан пару раз хлопает его по спине с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Да не, не он, — орёт кто-то с вышки.   
— Крис Эванс! — не унимается байкер. — Три года назад! Выигрывал Гонку пять раз кряду!   
— Того звали Кларк, — педантично уточняет начальник, протягивая заполненный от руки картонный пропуск и тут же переключаясь на Себастиана: — Вы?

В этом есть своя ирония: из всех оказавшихся на разломе плиты городов Вегасу действительно повезло. Может, тут был какой-то высший замысел. Или вселенская справедливость решила вернуть этому клочку земли оставленную на нём миллионами людей удачу. Когда закончилась череда чудовищных землетрясений, когда запуганные и растерянные люди наконец вылезли из своих укрытий и осмелились подойти к разделившей континент надвое горной цепи, Лас Вегас оказался на дне гигантского каньона. Так получилось, что каньон — почти ущелье — стал единственным путём сообщения между лишившимся электричества югом и разрушенным землетрясениями севером.   
Сначала тут появился пропускной пункт, затем — коммуна, а спустя шесть лет после апокалипсиса — город. Вероятно, первый крупный город в обновленной Америке — три тысячи восемьсот пятьдесят жителей, если верить торчащему за заставой знаку. Плюс около тысячи "туристов" ежедневно, если верить администратору в отеле.  
Солнечный свет льется через пустые проемы гигантских окон. Стойка рецепции передвинута практически вплотную ко входу. На девушке, встречающей гостей, — темно-зеленый рабочий комбинезон красный шейный платок и маленькая шляпка в тон. Видимо, бетонная коробка, оставшаяся от какого-то казино, спасла багаж стюардессы.  
Себастиан озирается с таким видом, будто увидел приведение. Он нервничает и злится с тех пор, как вошел в город. Огрызается в ответ на любой вопрос, отвечает невпопад, едва не вписывается радиатором в стену гаража, где приходится оставить автомобиль в соответствии с правилами Гонки. Долго вертится, осматривая дверь и символический навесной замок, выданный организаторами, перекладывает вещи в машине, забирая в итоге с собой все, что удается унести. И теперь вот торчит посреди холла отеля, смотрит на неулыбчивую девушку-администратора волком.  
— Десять литров за ночь, — сообщает девушка.  
— За двоих? — хмуро уточняет Себастиан. Судя по всему, собрался, торговаться. Крис еле слышно хмыкает, зарабатывая очередной недобрый взгляд.   
— За один номер. Хоть вдесятером туда впихнитесь — кровать одна, остальные на пол. Есть пентхаус за восемь, — выразительный взгляд за брошенные на пол спальники, палатку, мешки и канистры. — Это десятый этаж, носильщиков нет, туалет внизу.  
— Берем, — улыбается Крис, пока им не предложили место под палатку на крыше.  
— Пентхаус, — тут же вклинивается Себастиан.   
Начинается катавасия с разливом и разменом бензина. Хмурый оценщик, дежурящий под навесом снаружи, пробует "валюту" на язык, взвешивает канистры и отдает сдачу "пульками".  
Волоча вещи по полутемной лестнице, Крис успевает трижды проклясть Себастиана и его жадность, себя и свой отказ спать в палатке на площади и долбанный апокалипсис, уничтоживший полмира, но не справившийся с каким-то казино.  
— Окна открываются? — спрашивает Крис, с сомнением ковыряя пальцам прибитый гвоздем полиэтилен.  
— Зачем? — интересуется отряженный сопровождать их пацан.  
— Ну как же, — хмыкает Крис, — вид, должно быть, что надо.  
Недоуменное пожатие плечами и крайне скептичная гримаса:  
— Спроси внизу гвоздодер, — и потом задумчиво: — Смотри только, чтоб тебя не сдуло. И пластик не порви — не расплатишься потом.  
Парень — ему лет двенадцать от силы — разворачивается и уходит. Крис несколько секунд тупо таращится на закрывшуюся дверь, пытаясь уложить в голове, что ребенок просто никогда не видел нормального отеля, а потом Себастиан валится на опасно скрипнувшую кровать, и начинает смеяться, уткнувшись лицом в замызганный полосатый матрас.

Осматривать местные достопримечательности Себастиан отказывается, и Крис бродит по улицам один. Заглядывает в затянутые полиэтиленом или тряпками окна деревянных домов — ничего там не видно, конечно, но сам процесс как будто возвращает в детство, когда можно бесцельно шататься по улицам, ловя взглядом свое отражение в витринах. Находит гоночный трек, топчется у ограждения пытаясь сообразить, чем же пришлось ровнять широченную грунтовку, опоясывающую город по периметру. Мимо проходят две девушки в камуфляже и с пистолетами за поясом — обе с рыжими повязками на левом плече — толи местная полиция, толи "народная дружина", следящая за порядком. Они косятся на Криса с подозрением, напрочь отбивая желание спросить, где центральная площадь.  
Площадь, впрочем, обнаруживается сама. Больше похожая на проспект, она тянется через половину города по центру каньона. Торговые палатки чередуются с бочками и мангалами. Кое-где над кострами висят котелки. Запах жареного мяса мешается с чем-то пряным и сладким. Примостившись между двумя лотками, бодрого вида старушка колдует над самогонным аппаратом. Девчонка лет восемнадцати сосредоточенно и фальшиво пиликает на скрипке смутно знакомую мелодию — то ли классика, то ли саундтрэк к Гарри Поттеру.   
У стола со смартфонами ни одного покупателя. Крис зависает, разглядывая кучу мёртвого железа. Здоровенный негр выныривает из-за импровизированного прилавка как чёртик из табакерки.  
— Они все рабочие, — сообщает он. — Из Монтаны. У некоторых нужно детали какие-то заменить, но, если надо, у меня тут есть кореш, который в технике шарит. Либо бери целый, и зарядку сразу. Пятьдесят пулек. На юге сможешь загнать раз в двадцать дороже.  
— А связь есть — в Монтане? — спрашивает Крис.  
Продавец хитро хмыкает:  
— Ты с юга, да? — выуживает откуда-то из-под стола айфон с расцарапанным экраном, долго жмёт на кнопку и, дождавшись появления заставки, буквально впихивает его в руки. — Отдам за сороковник. Там «2048» и какой-то шутер. И "Пятьдесят оттенков серого" в читалке.   
Крис осторожно возвращает телефон:  
— А ноутбуки? Компьютеры? Их везут?  
— А зачем? Ну, везут, конечно, но тут в них смысла нет, а электричества они жрут... И ломаются часто, особенно при перевозке. Но ты спроси в соседнем ряду, скажи, что от Боба...  
Бродить по площади можно бесконечно. Палатки, столы, бочки, костры и подстилки располагаются без какой-то системы, образуя гигантский лабиринт, по которому ползут люди. Кто-то с определённой целью, в поисках конкретной вещи. Кто-то — ради развлечения или чтобы убить время. Здесь поют под гитару или играют на губной гармошке. Кое-где танцуют. Немолодая, но на редкость красивая женщина с копной тёмных волос, перевязанных красной лентой, демонстрирует публике дрессированную козу. Вокруг неё толпятся дети, и Крис задерживается на пару минут, лениво размышляя над тем, какова вероятность, что кто-то из этих десятилетних оборванцев когда-нибудь будет читать Гюго.  
Его толкают под локоть:  
— Эй, мужик, ты слышал? С юга пригнали свиней. Завтра будут торги.  
Ему едва не кричат в ухо:  
— Продление гражданства, оформление постоянной прописки, всё законно, есть человек в администрации…  
Его хватают за рукав:  
— Глянь, парень, часы — механика, всё работает. Выбор — больше, чем в Рино…  
Крис жуёт шашлык из — хотелось бы надеяться — кролика, и рассеяно уворачиваясь от назойливых торговцев или чрезмерно дружелюбных побирушек, бредёт по прямой.   
Об картонку с выведенным на ней: «Они променяли удачу на водопровод», — Крис почти спотыкается. Скрюченный старик в лохмотьях с руганью отползает ближе к палатке, почти скрываясь под прилавком с одеждой.  
— Водопровод настолько плох? — бестолково интересуется Крис. И уже почти уходит, когда в спину ему летит:  
— Вегас был удачей. Сюда приходили сыграть — поставить всё и победить. А теперь Гонка — это ещё один способ сбора налогов. Раньше мы верили в чудо. А теперь мы просто хотим не голодать и не мерзнуть. И горячей воды по средам и воскресеньям.   
Старик устраивается, привалившись к ножке стола и до подбородка закрывшись своей табличкой. Крис зависает, на секунду представив себя в его шкуре — лет через десять, в Рио Гранде, в окружении смеющихся над дурацкими лозунгами «детей».  
— Мы живём без мечты и играем без азарта, — продолжает старик, глаза смотрят внимательно и зло. — Вегас без азарта — всё равно, что Биттлз без Леннона. Всё равно, что "Звездные войны" без Лукаса.   
На какое-то мгновенье грязное и заросшее лицо кажется знакомым. Тощая тётка звучно хлопает ладонью по прилавку, разрушая иллюзию:  
— Брось Том! — кричит она. — Прекращай пудрить мозги туристам! — и без перехода, обращаясь к Крису: — Есть ветровка твоего размера. Семьдесят патронов. Если возьмёшь ещё что-то, скину десятку. 

По «номеру» гуляет ветер. Полиэтилен на окнах шуршит и хлопает. Балконная дверь, ранее заколоченная крест-накрест, жалобно поскрипывает, покачиваясь на одной петле. Две доски и кучка гвоздей валяются рядом. Себастиан лежит на краю постели, с головой укутавшись в спальник. Гвоздодёр — судя по всему из походного набора — брошен на тумбочку.   
Крис осторожно проходит к балкону и выглядывает наружу. Луна поднимается из-за горных склонов похожая на блин — жёлтая и огромная. Совершенно некстати вспоминается, что на экране она никогда не бывает такой. Как будто луна настоящая и луна из фильмов — это два разных светила, и глупые люди просто привыкли называть их одним именем.  
Себастиан не спит. Даже оглушённый гулом ветра и без фонарика Крис чувствует это. Второй спальник обнаруживается у кровати. И вдруг наваливается понимание собственного идиотизма: город, отель, Гонка… Ведь надеялся же — почти верил — что стоит пройти заставу, и случится чудо. Верил — не осознанно, наверное, просто представлял, ещё давно, валяясь в неотапливаемой продуваемой всеми ветрами каморке в Рио Гранде — что где-то в Горах сохранился старый Лас Вегас: носятся по улицам дорогие машины, сверкают всеми цветами спектра огоньки на вывесках, зазывая беззаботных гостей, обещая удачу и волшебство. И ведь не признаешься — даже самому себе — что разочарован. Потому что вот она, оптимистичная реальность: постепенно отстраивающийся, восстанавливающийся из руин город. Оставайся, Крис, найди свое дело, принеси пользу. Это не то, на что ты рассчитывал? Уж прости, в этом мире другого не будет...  
— Тебе тут нравится? — глухо спрашивает Себастиан. Он лежит неподвижно, в глазах ни минуты сна. Крис оборачивается, вглядывается, пытаясь прочитать по лицу, какого ответа от него ждут. Предвкушение чего-то значимого щекочет под ложечкой, мешая сосредоточиться.  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, и тут же понимает, что не попал. Ошибся, не угадал, не оправдал ожиданий.  
Себастиан отворачивается к окну. Крис наконец упаковывается в спальник и лежит, бессмысленно пялясь в потолок.  
В темных коридорах воет ветер, хлопает незапертыми дверьми, с шелестом гоняет по полу песок. Сон никак не идет — гул неспящего города доносится из окна, то и дело выдергивая из зябкой дремы. На краю сознания болтается, все не складываясь во что-то внятное, мысль. Не то "остаться, чтобы найти цель", не то "бежать, чтобы не потерять себя".

***  
Со вчерашнего дня не отпускает ощущение, будто город навалился и душит. С самого пропускного пункта свербит в подкорке мысль, что тут все — слишком. Слишком много людей. Слишком спокойные лица. Слишком типично, ожидаемо. Слишком современно. Вся эта бюрократия, поборы, весь этот недокомфорт и недорадушие — всё как будто кричит: вы только взгляните, как прекрасно мы вписались в дивный новый мир. Смотрите, мы приспособились, мы слились, мы играем по новым правилам, мы гордимся этим. Мы все очутились в грёбанном «Фоллауте», провалились в бриновского «Почтальона» вперемешку с «Безумным Максом». Проснулись однажды в «Книге Илая», прогулялись по «Дороге» Маккарти и решили, что это нормально.  
Ситуация не лишена иронии — что-то в духе очередного умного, но так и не доснятого сериала про политику: ты восемь лет приспосабливаешься к долбанному «Водному миру» без воды, чтобы в один прекрасный день обнаружить три тысячи восемьсот пятьдесят таких же приспособленцев и возненавидеть их от всей души просто за то, что один неприспособленный идиот от них в восторге.  
Похоже, самое время признать очевидное: ты ревнуешь чертова Эванса к городу. Ты опасаешься, что он захочет остаться.  
— Я тут подумал, — тянет Эванс, — а представь, что Кэвин Костнер выжил — ну почему нет? — и бродит где-то, устраивая импровизированные театральные постановки в компании коня.  
Себастиан хмыкает. Губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке:  
— Ты лучше представь, что выжил Стэйтем, обвесил свою тачку пушками со всех сторон и гоняет тут раз в неделю с красоткой штурманом.  
Крис смеётся. Потом вдруг резко замолкает, задумчиво оглаживает боковое зеркало и выходит из гаража — до начала Гонки, оказывается, нужно подписать уйму документов. Себастиан остаётся наедине с машиной и необходимостью заменить свечи.  
Когда-то в девяностых Йен пару лет работал автомехаником. Потом ещё, кажется, сварщиком, плотником, электриком и сантехником. В перерывах подрабатывал грузчиком, фасовщиком на заводе и строил дома. Единственное, чего не умел Йен — это учить. Объяснял что-то он из рук вон плохо. Или, может, причиной непонимания были как раз кривые руки и гуманитарные мозги учеников. Если смотреть через плечо, замена свечей кажется плёвым делом. С применением знаний на практике Себастиан малодушно дотянул до последнего.  
К моменту возвращения Криса успех ограничивается отсоединёнными проводами зажигания.  
— Ух ты! Круто! — говорит он, подныривая под капот. — Может, тебе помочь?  
— Не надо, — быстро отвечает Себастиан.  
— Ты главное провода не перепутай, когда обратно цеплять будешь, — советует Крис, подхватывает какую-то тряпицу с пола и опять собирается на выход. — Ну серьёзно, круто! Научишь меня потом?  
Вот ведь парадокс, думает Себастиан. Восемь лет назад крутым считался тот, кто не мог залить стеклоомыватель. Мол, я никогда не вникал в устройство своего авто, и напоминания о ТО — забота официального дилера.  
— Я решил, нужно её помыть, — радостно заявляет Крис спустя десять минут, протискиваясь между боком машины и стеной, в одной руке гнутое металлическое ведро с водой, в другой — ветошь. — Ты бы вышел наружу, глянул, с кем мы сегодня едем. Там такие машины! Кстати, Дэйв предлагал помочь, у него в команде, вроде, двое механиков, сказал, откомандирует Эда к нам. И ещё Никки — из ребят Чипа, который на багги — она останется с ребёнком посторожить гараж. Прицеп их монстра стоит в соседнем, так что она приглядит и за нашими вещами…  
Себастиан слушает вполуха, ковыряясь гаечным ключом в моторе. Крис всё не унимается. Рассказывает про «коллег» — кто откуда пришёл, куда направляется, сколько человек в компании, какие машины. Остаётся только удивляться, как ему удалось столько разузнать. Восхищение Криса кажется почти осязаемым. В этой радостной суете, он чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Хуже: в водовороте всеобщего предвкушения праздника он выглядит уместным. Вся эта кутерьма, дружеский трёп, подначивания — как будто время пошло вспять, вернувшись на десять лет назад, на съёмки «Первого Мстителя»: весельчак и душа компании Крис Эванс во всей красе.  
— Чип тащит с собой жену, ребёнка, брата с семьёй и родителей. Представляешь? Они из Канады. Собрали вездеход. Там колёса — от Боинга, и движок от хаммера. И Дин — брат Чипа — говорит, эта штуковина может плавать. Правда, на трассе не разгонится быстрее пятидесяти миль в час, так что победа им не светит.  
— Слушай, — прерывает поток информации Себастиан, — ты же понимаешь, что эта Гонка — не совсем гонка. Просто демонстрация благосостояния. Мол, смотрите, через город каждую неделю проходит не меньше дюжины машин. Ставки тут обязательные, и весь доход идёт в казну или как тут это называется. Я в том смысле, что не будет никакого Стэйтема с пулемётами.  
Крис задумчиво пожимает плечами.   
— Я понимаю,— говорит он. — Но во-первых, отсутствие пулемётов — это неоспоримый плюс. А во-вторых, без Стэйтема тем более никто не мешает нам прийти первыми, правда?  
На секунду Себастиан чувствует себя так, будто рассказал ребёнку, что Санта Клауса не существует, а ребёнок просто не воспринял его всерьёз. Крис довольно хмыкает и опять выскакивает из гаража по каким-то своим делам.   
Себастиан наконец опускает капот и заводит двигатель. Сидит, прислушиваясь к ровному урчанию мотора, бестолково пялится на приборную панель. В голове роятся: «Я всё равно уеду — с тобой или без тебя» (истерика), «Выбирай — или город, или я» (детский сад) и «Здесь всё не настоящее, это не то, что тебе нужно» (назойливая мамочка). Надо сформулировать — вопрос? предложение? просьбу? — надо поговорить. Вот только никак не получается сконцентрироваться, потому что, наверное, в глубине души страшно снова остаться одному.

Гул моторов висит над треком, гоняя по склонам гор беспокойное эхо. Пахнет маслом, бензином и нагретым песком. Протяжённость трассы — шесть с половиной миль, она опоясывает Вегас по периметру, и во время Гонки — на пять кругов отпущен час — город закрывают. Зрители — в основном приезжие — собираются на трёх обзорных площадках, вместо ремонтных боксов — сколоченные из фанеры гаражи, торчащие на отшибе. Возле них толпятся «группы поддержки» команд.   
Себастиан разглядывает соперников: три светлых пикапа — явно одна компания; старый фольксваген, едва не цепляющий землю задним бампером — толи багажник перегружен, толи проржавел насквозь и развалится прямо на трассе; хитро тюнингованная тойота, на крупных колёсах — не вездеход, но тоже с фантазией. За спиной рычит и кашляет тентованный УАЗ — Крис сказал, что заводится он через раз, с ручки, и на нейтрали глохнет. Рядом с ним блестят начищенными боками два новеньких паркетника — гости с севера, слишком много электронной начинки. Четыре седана, притаившиеся в хвосте — запылённые и старые — кажутся совершенно одинаковыми. Вездеход Чипа возвышается над остальными, похожий на огромную детскую игрушку.   
— Могу поспорить, за пять кругов он сожрёт баррель бензина, который просили за вход, — усмехается Крис.  
— Между прочим, водитель едет один, — говорит Себастиан. — Как думаешь, может, я тоже обойдусь без штурмана?  
— Не заставляй меня цитировать наш неснятый шедевр, — Крис со смехом проверяет ремень безопасности.  
На смотровую вышку взбирается тощий парень лет двадцати с громкоговорителем.  
— Господа, прошу на старт! — эхом разносится по солнечным склонам, и тут же теряется в реве моторов.

Азарт погони и давно забытый восторг от скорости сходят на нет за вторым поворотом, когда машина с разгона вылетает на грейдер. Звук такой, как будто едешь по тёрке.  
— Они тут что, танки гоняют? — орёт Крис, едва перекрикивая гул.   
Часть пелотона замедляется. Себастиан даже не пытается отследить, кто остаётся, изо всех сил сжимая противно дрожащий руль. Разгоняться быстрее сорока миль страшно, замедляться — смерть подвеске. Ползущие во главе колонны пикапы оставляют за собой шлейф пыли — приходится закрыть окна, чтоб не задохнуться, но ощущение земли на зубах не проходит всё равно. Крис отключает забор воздуха. Сразу кажется, будто форд тонет в зыбучем песке, по которому сверху долбят перфоратором. Пылевой след от впереди идущих машин снижает обзор до нескольких футов. В зеркале заднего вида — тот же грязно-жёлтый туман с проблесками фар.  
Грейдер прекращается так же внезапно, как начался. Себастиан едва успевает увернуться от выпавшего из пыльной дымки фольксвагена, как влетает в яму.  
— Пробой подвески, — сообщает Крис. — Пикапы оторвались.  
Видимость становится лучше, Себастиан ускоряется, лавируя между колдобин. Обходит справа ползущий вдоль внешней обочины вездеход, внезапно для себя выскакивает перед носом тойоты и опять прижимается к левому краю. Боковым зрением отмечает, как в пыльном тумане проносится мимо трибуна.   
— Первый круг прошли, — почти кричит Крис. — За следующим поворотом грейдер.  
На третьем круге один из старых седанов влетает в переднюю пассажирскую дверь пикапу прямо перед обзорной площадкой. Себастиан выворачивает руль, едва не уходя в занос, правый бок с противным скрежетом проходится по заднему бамперу идущего рядом УАЗа. Боковое зеркало складывается с треском. Крис торопливо прокручивает стекло вниз — салон тут же наполняется пылью, глаза слезятся, в горле встаёт мерзкий ком. УАЗ болтается справа — виляет, обходя кочки, приходится притормозить, чтобы дать Крису открыть зеркало. Удар сзади едва не выбивает руль из рук. Себастиан сильнее давит на газ, вырываясь наконец вперёд.  
— Чуть шею не свернул, — жалуется Крис. И тут же: — Готовься, ямы.   
Вдруг приходит в голову, что из него отличный штурман. И как запомнил рельеф — с первого круга? Как ориентируется в этой пылище?  
— Сейчас резкий поворот и подъём.  
Себастиан дёргает рычаг, переключая передачу, и говорит:  
— Спасибо.  
— Не заставляй меня цитировать, — хохочет Крис. — Третий круг прошли. Готовься, грейдер.

Из машины Крис выскакивает ещё на подъезде к гаражу. Отпирает дверь, пинками распахивает лёгкие створки, перегородив проезд соседям, и тут же теряется в пыльной толпе. Себастиан разворачивается, загоняет форд на пару футов внутрь и бредёт вглубь гаража. Голова гудит, всё тело, кажется, вибрирует воспоминанием о грейдере. Через лист фанеры, отделяющий соседнюю секцию, слышно, как возвращается вездеход, как с визгом и улюлюканьем встречает водителя счастливая команда.  
— Мы пришли третьими! — Крис вваливается в гараж мокрый и взъерошенный — уже успел отыскать воду. Себастиан неловко поднимается навстречу:  
— У нас царапина через весь правый борт, трещина на заднем бампере и отвалился левый брызговик.  
Крис улыбается от уха до уха, подходит ещё ближе и целует его. Щекотно прикусывает нижнюю губу, царапает подбородок щетиной, пахнет бензином, пылью и рекой. Комкает футболку на спине, шарит мокрыми ладонями по пояснице. И прекращает так же внезапно, как начал.  
— Эй, Крис, — рыжий кудрявый парнишка подслеповато щурится, вглядываясь в полумрак гаража, — что там с машиной?  
— Это Эд, — представляет Крис, за локоть выдёргивая Себастиана на свет, — он механик, — и тут же переключаясь: — Спасибо, дружище, тут ничего срочного, но если ты завтра посмотришь…  
— Мы уезжаем, — говорит Себастиан. — Сейчас.  
Крис замолкает на полуслове, моментально подбирается, с тревогой заглядывает в глаза. Себастиан отворачивается и идёт собирать вещи. Крис помогает поставить генератор в багажник, осторожно интересуется:  
— Всё нормально?  
— Двери, бампер и брызговик, — огрызается Себастиан. Зарабатывает озадаченный смешок и неуверенное:   
— Хрен с ним с брызговиком. Кому они вообще нужны.

***  
— Ваша прописка действительна еще пять дней, — сообщает, сверяясь с какими-то бумажками, начальница северной заставы. — Пропуск закрывать?  
— Не надо, — улыбается Крис. — Может, мы еще вернёмся.  
Улыбка не действует. Себастиан на пассажирском сидении поджимает губы и отворачивается к окну. Начальница — толстая тётка в серой бандане — собирает бумаги в стопку и скороговоркой выдаёт:  
— Строительная бригада работает на пятнадцатом шоссе в районе Ричфилда, вы можете сделать добровольное пожертвование в любой доступной валюте или лично принять участие в восстановлении магистрали. Девяносто третье перекрыто разломом в районе Аламо. Выезд на девяносто пятое — первый сворот налево, через долину гейзеров. В долине запрещается мыть машины или иным способом загрязнять водопровод, а так же портить трубы. Выезд на побережье — по восьмидесятой трассе, через Рино.  
Крис тормозит на развилке, не глуша мотор, и опускает стекло.  
— Ты объяснишь наконец, в чём дело?  
Западные склоны гор окрашены розовым. Если приглядеться, на востоке, в низине грунтовка превращается в асфальтированное шоссе, покрытое сетью трещин, но, видимо, расчищенное. Тропа по левую руку резко уходит вверх, серпантином ныряя в облако. Себастиан смотрит прямо перед собой и говорит:  
— Ни в чём, — сидит, поджав губы, и дуется — как ребёнок. Крис раздражённо выкручивает руль влево, сворачивая в горы. Мотор ревёт, обороты подскакивают до шести тысяч. Форд медленно и неохотно ползёт вверх.  
— Переключайся на первую, — говорит Себастиан, — сцепление сожжёшь, — и тут же добавляет: — Извини.   
Машина выкарабкивается на относительно ровный участок. Облако нависает сверху тяжёлой громадой, и на секунду возникает абсурдная мысль, что там за горой в долине гейзеров начинается небо. Низкие рыжеватые тучи закрывают горизонт, растворяясь в сгущающихся на востоке сумерках.  
— Через пять дней мы бы истратили весь бензин на отель и еду, — тихо говорит Себастиан. — И просто не смогли бы никуда уехать.  
— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Крис.  
— Если хочешь, можно махнуть к Аламо, запастись там топливом, или вернуться на юг, к той последней заправке, найти прицеп, цистерну и…  
— Брось, мы не будем возвращаться.  
Себастиан еле слышно хмыкает и откидывается на сидение, наконец расслабляясь:  
— Хочешь, я поведу дальше?  
Крис отрицательно мотает головой.

Добраться до перевала удаётся уже в сумерках. Себастиан дважды вылезает из машины, чтобы подтолкнуть. Даже с открытыми окнами в салоне тяжело и тревожно пахнет горелым. Толи сцепленье, толи тормоза.  
Поднимается ветер, разгоняет облака. Туча, нависавшая над долиной, истончается, расползаясь клочьями тумана. Остаются редкие струйки пара, похожие на дым от костров. Это не гейзеры, конечно — просто тёплые ключи. Где-то ручьи, сбегающие вниз по склонам, где-то — зеркальные глазки со стоячей водой. Некоторые — почти озёра. Другие — скорее лужи.   
Дорога спускается вниз, к мосту, переброшенному через бегущий по дну долины поток. На середине склона обнаруживается парковка: ржавый покосившийся знак и раскуроченный металлический ящик, вероятно, символизирующий парковочный автомат.   
— И не лень было кому-то тащить всякий мусор, — ворчит Себастиан. Но даже несмотря на недовольные интонации, в голосе слышится улыбка. Крис глушит мотор, распахивает дверь и обессиленно откидывается на спинку сидения. Напряжение последних дней медленно уходит, собирается щекотными каплями в прикипевших за последние часы к рулю ладонях, стекает невесомыми ручейками по пальцам, журчит, уносясь вниз по склону, вплетаясь в звонкий, мелодичный гул долины. Себастиан достаёт из кармана зажигалку и пачку Мальборо. Закуривает, молча крутит сигарету в пальцах, изредка затягиваясь. Совершенно некстати лезут в голову воспоминания из прошлой жизни. Непрошеные сравнения, абсурдные и бестолковые сожаления.  
— Нужно палатку поставить, пока не стемнело совсем, — говорит Себастиан. — Не пентхаус, конечно, зато удобства под боком.

В сотне ярдов от парковки, почти вплотную к затянутому белёсой дымкой глазку источника обнаруживается кострище с парой едва на половину прогоревших бревен.   
— Зона барбекю, — хмыкает Крис. — Жаль, нет нормального мяса.  
— Есть тушенка, — отзывается Себастиан. — Сказали, вроде, кролик, но стоило в лучшем случае как кошка.  
Костер разгорается неохотно, отсыревшие поленья шипят, выплевывая густые струи пара. Притащенные из машины доски едва ли спасают положение. Тут даже дышится иначе — только не поймёшь никак, легче или наоборот. Наверное, всё дело в высоте — не меньше мили, небось. А, может, виновата влажность, или запах — хотя смешанный с ароматами разнотравья и дымом костра он едва ли ассоциируется с тухлыми яйцами. Пар над источником клубится, не поднимаясь выше пары футов, рассыпается невесомыми лентами тумана под редкими порывами ветра. Себастиан присаживается на край, с подозрением разглядывая дно — вода прозрачная, разве что слегка отсвечивает зеленью в свете фонарика.   
— Там тепло. И метра полтора в глубину от силы, — сообщает он и уходит к машине за палаткой. Молча вбивает колышки, привычно растягивает тент.  
— Парней на УАЗе помнишь? — спрашивает Крис, и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: — Их механик, Ник, он с Камчатки. Машина тоже оттуда. Они говорят, там появился перешеек. Путь из Аляски в Сибирь.   
Себастиан наконец подходит к костру, задумчиво опускается на траву, смотрит на огонь, крутит в пальцах незажжённую сигарету:   
— И что насчёт Сибири? Мы можем направиться туда. Что скажешь? — сигарета отправляется обратно в пачку. Себастиан усмехается — неуверенно, почти раздражённо.  
— Почему туда? — спрашивает Крис.  
На противоположном краю долины жалобно вскрикивает и тут же затихает какая-то птица. Себастиан молчит, всё так же неподвижно глядя в огонь. Крис палкой снимает котелок с похлёбкой, ворошит угли и присаживается рядом.  
— Потому что я не хочу застрять в очередной коммуне, жить в полу-обвалившейся бетонной коробке и сбывать проходящим мимо караванам тушёнку из крыс. А значит, нет никакой разницы, куда идти…  
Недосказанное «если идти с тобой» повисает в воздухе. Звенит в ушах, встаёт колючим комком в горле, и не поймёшь никак, легче от него или наоборот. 

А вода действительно тёплая. Ключ ровным напором толкает под колени, поднятый со дна песок постепенно оседает у ног. Пар над поверхностью стал гуще, светится рыжим, ловя отблески догорающего костра. Мир сужается до купели в дюжину футов в диаметре. Высоко над головой висит стареющая луна. Рядом потрескивает огонь. На краю источника неподвижным тёмным силуэтом замер Себастиан. Выжидающе и даже как будто неловко. Идеальный кадр для фильма, который никогда не снимут: ночь, луна, огонь — романтика. Хоть сейчас в трейлер. Или под титры с саундтреком в стиле «жили они долго и счастливо». Дурацкая мысль. Крис фыркает и легко плескает рукой по воде.  
— Присоединяйся, — говорит он.  
— Ты понимаешь, что предлагаешь? — в голосе Себастиана нет неуверенности. Мягкая усмешка и задумчивый интерес.  
— А ты понимаешь, что с определённой долей вероятности отсюда и до Камчатки мы больше не встретим горячей воды?  
У Себастиана губы обветрены и ладони в мозолях. Короткий ёжик волос щекочет пальцы. И опять некстати лезет в голову, что восемь лет назад весь мир был моложе, чище и красивее. Себастиан усмехается криво, невесело, а в глазах пляшут озорные искры. И, может, этот мир не так уж плох, пока хватает бензина, пока есть куда идти, и пока есть — с кем.

 

Эпилог  
Наверное, если вдуматься, высшим проявлением оптимизма человечества является неизменная вера в то, что где-то в другом месте живётся лучше. Где-то далеко, за горами или за океаном обязательно найдётся клочок земли, где царствует мифическое «как раньше»: дети отправляются в школу, а взрослые — на работу, открываются магазины, и витрины кинотеатров пестреют десятком новых афиш. На юге говорят, что счастливое прошлое обосновалось в Канаде. На Аляске точно знают, что правительство эвакуировалось в Сибирь. На Камчатке верят в Австралию, Африку или Европу. И, может быть, замыкая круг — в Мексику. Люди идут с севера на юг и с востока на запад. Те, у кого не хватает смелости, пускают корни, заводят семьи и рассказывают своим детям о том, что непременно существует — где-то в другом месте.  
Север трясло пять лет. Ребята из Канады — караван из десятка машин, небыстро, но целенаправленно продвигающийся на юг — говорят, что Северная и Южная Дакота стёрты с лица земли полностью. Не уцелело ни одного города. Все поселения — а они там, разумеется, есть — в лесах, полях и каньонах. Кто-то слышал, будто на озере О поставили гидроэлектростанцию… Кто-то слышал…   
Впрочем, давайте придерживаться фактов. В Портленде не осталось ни одного человека. Выжившие разбрелись по округе, осели кто где, начали жизнь с чистого листа. Время от времени наведываются в город в поисках неразграбленных домов. С удовольствием продают приезжим всё, чем те заинтересуются. За скромную плату готовы даже сопровождать по руинам китайского квартала, помогая найти что-то особенное.  
Из окна доносится характерный хруст стекла и отборная ругань. Крис заглядывает в комнату, опасливо осматривая ощетинившиеся осколками края рамы.  
— Через два дома отсюда, в гараже стоит форд. Капот придавило крышей, а задница всмятку, но у меня есть подозрение, что машина вроде нашей. И там есть магнитола. И я могу поспорить на свои часы, что она рабочая.  
Себастиан отвлекается от попыток разжечь камин, и огонь тут же вспыхивает, обдавая жаром. Из трубы доносится жутковатый вой, с крыши взлетает пара пичуг. Дым заползает в комнату, тут же рассеиваясь под порывами ветра.  
— Как бы кто-нибудь не решил, что тут пожар, — ворчит Крис.  
— Брось, — хмыкает Себастиан, — тут никого нет. Магнитолу посмотрим перед отъездом, сейчас уже темнеет, и у меня всё готово.  
Чтобы найти этот дом, пришлось облазать половину Портленда без провожатых. Южные окраины осматривали без машины — так было проще, чем пытаться расчистить ей путь. Хотя подогнать форд в итоге всё-таки пришлось. И сейчас генератор урчит, а вокруг обрывков бумажного абажура торшера вьётся мошкара. Крис обходит дом по кругу, заглядывает через пролом в стене, но в итоге пинает дверь. Себастиан плюхается на опасно скрипнувший диван, поднимая облако пыли, и пару раз чихает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Крис подходит, взглядом многозначительно обозначает «подвинься», садится, придвигаясь близко-близко, прислоняется плечом к плечу. И улыбается довольно, придурок.  
Одна из колонок стереосистемы всё-таки вышла из строя, несмотря на то, что гостиная почти не пострадала от разнёсшего тут всё лет пять назад урагана. В правом верхнем углу плазменной панели не то царапина, не то маленькая трещина и пара десятков битых пикселей. Но Себастиан готов поспорить — на часы Криса — в радиусе ста миль это лучший домашний кинотеатр, который можно было отыскать.  
Поверх заставки Парамаунта проходит чей-то силуэт. Марвеловское мелькание комиксов сопровождается кашлем и, кажется, шелестом обёртки.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Крис.  
Себастиан кусает губы, пытаясь сдержать смех:  
— Боюсь тебя расстроить, это экранка.  
«Это вы из Вашингтона?» — звучит как голос из могилы. В нижней части экрана, издевательски чётко на контрасте с едва различимыми силуэтами полярников появляются три иероглифа.  
Себастиан не выдерживает, начинает ржать.  
— Это экранка с китайскими субтитрами, — констатирует Крис.  
— Ну, это был китайский квартал, и какой-то затрапезный ларёк… И я не буду говорить «я же предупреждал».  
Крис вздыхает. С трагизмом выходит перебор. «Эта находка достаточно долго нас ждала», — шипит колонка. Через экран, перекрывая щит Капитана Америки проходит ещё пара голов. Себастиан не выдерживает:  
— Слушай, ну поехали обратно в Юджин. Там, вроде, центр не совсем руина, оставим машину, пойдём искать сами. Проблем-то — шестьдесят миль, день пути. Ещё день там, а смотреть сюда вернёмся.  
— Брось, — хмыкает Крис. — Мы не будем возвращаться.  
На экране Хьюго Уивинг в кожаном плаще запугивает норвежского священника.  
— Помнишь парня, который лифтовал Элеонор? — спрашивает Себастиан, шёпотом. — Он говорил, Ванкувер почти не пострадал. В старый город можно въехать на машине. Мы будем там самое позднее через неделю. Уверен, найдём что-нибудь получше. Может быть, даже блю-рэй.


End file.
